Whispers in the shadows
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Las sombras susurran... verdades, mentiras y secretos...La oscuridad te tienta...Te manipula, te da el poder que anhelas...Pero... ¿Dice realmente lo que quiere decir? Acaso...¿Muestra su otra cara? ¿Que tan falso o real es...? Sin embargo lo mas importante por saber es...¿Podrás resistirte o caerás en su juego?
1. Prologo

**-¿Por qué es así?**

 _-Siempre ha sido así…_

- **No lo entiendo.**

- _Mejor así…_

- **¿No puedes explicarlo?**

-…..

- **¿Por qué haces esto?**

-….

- **¿Por qué eres así?**

 _-…_

- **¡Maldición! ¡Responde!**

-…

- **¿Nos volveremos a ver?**

 _-Si, cuando te hundas en la soledad y en la oscuridad._

- **Eso no pasara.**

 _-¿Por qué?_

- **Por que no soy como tú.**

- _Somos igual._

 _-_ **Te equivocas.**

 _-Es la verdad._

 **\- ¿¡Verdad!? ¿Tú que sabes de la verdad? Tú vida es una mentira.**

 _-¿Mi vida? Te equivocas…Nuestra vida es una mentira, ambos cuestionamos la existencia del otro, vamos por la vida creyendo que esta es inexistente…Ambos vivimos de la sed de venganza…Del poder…La fuerza, mentimos, engañamos…_

 **\- Eso no es cierto.**

 _\- Vivimos en las sombras…_

 **\- ¡Ese eres tú, no yo!**

 _-Ambos queremos destruir la felicidad de otros…_

 **-No, yo…No quiero eso…**

 _-Ambos somos malvados._

 **-¡Cállate!**

 _\- ¡Ambos traicionamos a nuestros amigos!_

 **-Yo no quise…**

 _-¡Pero lo hiciste y lo volverías a hacer!_

 **-¡Basta!**

 _-¡Somos un reflejo de lo mismo! ¡Somos parte de la oscuridad que nos hace más fuertes!_

 **\- ¡No es cierto!**

 _\- …._

 **\- ¿Por qué haces esto?**

-….

 **\- ¿Así será?**

 _\- …_

 **\- Solo no pierdas la cabeza.**

 _\- Solo no te dejes dominar._

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

\- Una pregunta…

-¿Si?

-¿A que le tienes miedo?

-Yo…


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 _ **Kazemaru.**_

Es extraño pero hace días me siento fuera de orbita, como si me faltara algo…Como si no perteneciera aquí…

No entiendo la razón pero también estoy preocupado, tengo un presentimiento malo pero también presiento que le dará sentido a… ¿Mi vida?

Tal vez es mi imaginación, muchas veces presentimos que nos van a ocurrir cosas pero al final nunca ocurre nada.

-Kazemaru, Midorikawa estaba libre.-Me dijo Hiroto.

-No es mi problema.-Respondí.

-No se la razón pero me sentí molesto de repente.

-¿Disculpa? Estas en un equipo y tienes que pasar el balón.

\- Que no puedan mantener mi ritmo de juego no es mi problema.

-No es "tu juego" es nuestro juego.-Respondió con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.- No se si entiendes pero el futbol es un deporte de equipo y si no puedes pues entonces vete.

-Vaya ahora hablas del futbol cuando antes nos quisieron destruir con el. –Respondí en un tono bajo, pero lo suficiente para que solo el y nadie mas me escuchara

Sabia que debía detenerme, dejar de discutir, sabia que debía disculparme pues fue mi error sin embargo….Toda esa situación me parecía divertida.

Note como frunció el ceño, se había molestado. Que pasaría si dijera….

-Espera…Olvide que era un capricho de tú "padre".-Susurre lo suficientemente alto como para que solo el escuchara.-Lastima que hayas hecho tanto para nada por que lamento decirte que se pudrirá en la cárcel y tu estarás solo.

Si quería hacerlo enfadar lo había logrado, apretó sus puños y pude ver como camino hacia mi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos levanto su puño e intento golpearme pero fue detenido por Midorikawa y Goenji quienes notaron las intenciones del pelirrojo. Hiroto forcejeo intentando soltarse mientras me decía cosas como "Cobarde" "te vas a enterar" "Te has pasado idiota" o "Entupido afeminado voy a matarte" ante la mirada de los demás quienes no entendían nada o mejor dicho no comprendían en que momento de la conversación Hiroto se enfado a tal punto de querer matarme a golpes. Reí interiormente.

-Tranquilízate.-Le dijo Goenji.

-Hiroto retírate por hoy.-Dijo la voz del entrenador que recién había llegado.-Por hoy acaba el entrenamiento.- Fue lo ultimo en decir antes de volver a retirarse.

Mire pero ultima vez a Hiroto quien se iba acompañado de Midorikawa, este ultimo para evitar que el de ojos verdes golpeara a alguien o decidiera esconderse para golpearme.

-¿Kazemaru que rayos ocurrió?-Pregunto Endou.

Es verdad, nadie escucho lo último y penúltimo que dije…

-No lo se, solo se enfado. Cuando se calme me disculpare.

-Si, bueno iré entrando ¿Vienes?

-En un rato tengo algo que hacer.

-Esta bien.

Apenas entro no pude evitar reír….

¿Por que rayos todo lo que ocurrió me pareció tan divertido?


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 _ **Kazemaru.**_

Camine por hasta llegar al comedor, ahí estaban todos esperando, observe como hablaban esperando la comida, entonces camine hacia la mesa donde estaba Hiroto.

Realmente me sentía mal, nunca debí haberle dicho eso, el tenia razón el futbol se juega en equipo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Fue lo único que dijo, estaba seguro que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no golpearme.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención, ese día no me encontraba de muy buen humor pero se que no era motivo de haberte dicho algo como eso, lo lamento.-Dije bajando la mirada. El me miro por unos segundos analizando si lo sentía en verdad o no.

-Esta bien, lamento haber intentado golpearte y todo lo que te dije.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Esta bien me lo merecía.-Conteste sonriendo.- ¿Esta todo bien entonces?-Dije estirando mi mano.

-Sí.-Respondía antes de estrechar mi mano.

En ese momento nos llamaron para buscar nuestra comida, realmente no tenia hambre pero Midoriakawa me arrastro hasta allá y no se como se las ingenio pero nos llenaron los platos de comida….Suspire resignado y camine hacia una mesa algo apartada, pero que estaba cerca de la ventana.

-Maldito Midorikawa.-Susurre…-Por tu culpa me han llenado el plato de comida.

Aparte mi mirada de la comida y la dirigí hacia la ventana viendo através de ella el cielo. No se cuanto rato estuve viéndola….Tampoco se en que momento Midorikawa se sentó a mi lado y comió mi comida….Y menos aún cuando todos se fueron y yo entre en un profundo sueño.

…

-¿Otra vez te has caído?

-Si…

-Que torpe eres.

El niño sonrío.

\- Que malo eres.

\- Oye… ¿Por qué sigues si solo te caes y te lastimas?

\- Por que si lo dejara por que no me sale seria como rendirme.

-Tú problema es no aceptar una derrota.

-También puedes verlo de esa manera.

Ambos rieron.

 _¿Kazemaru….?_

 _Despierta…._

 _¡Despierta dormilón!_

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos…

-¿Qué?-Pregunte mientras abría mis ojos y observaba mi alrededor, poco a poco me di cuenta donde estaba y a quien tenia a mi lado.- ¿Midorikawa?

-El mismo que viste y calza.

Sonreí.

-¿Me quede dormido verdad?

-Si, lamento haberme comido tú comida es solo que pensé que seria un desperdicio.-Dijo apenado.

-¿Tú…? Vaya enserio eres un glotón.-Dije riendo.-Me sorprende que no engordes

-Bueno hago ejercicio es normal que no este gordo. Pero bueno ¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Bromeas? No comiste nada.

-Ya había comido y ver tanta comida en un plato quita el apetito.

-A mi solo me da más hambre.

-Gordo.

-Oye.-Dijo poniendo cara de ofendido.-Hiroto me contó lo que le dijiste.

-¿He? ¿Le creíste?-pregunte con cierto temor.

-Se que Hiroto es mi mejor amigo, pero aún así no pude creerle. Te conozco Kazemaru, no serias capas y Hiroto últimamente se enoja mucho o malinterpreta cualquier cosa que le digas, así que estoy seguro que el comprendió mal.-Dijo sonriendo.-Pero me alegra ver que lo resolvieron.

-Si, yo también me alegro, no me gustaría tener algún problema con un compañero de equipo.-Dije bajando la cabeza.

-¡Oh! tranquilo Kaze, yo se que tú nunca dirías o harías algo para lastimar a tus amigos.

Sin embargo lo dije….Se que eso le dolió y por eso reacciono así…

-¿Y si lo hiciera?

-No seria consiente. Tú no disfrutas del dolor de otros.

Tiene razón….Yo no soy así….No soy como….Ellos….

-Por cierto adivina que pasara mañana.

-Superaras tú record de comer de 200 helados.

-Si, pero eso no es.

-La maestra Mutind nos contara como su novio la dejo de nuevo.

-Espero que no…Y no es eso.

-No lo se. ¿Tendremos un partido?

-No, Kazemaru eres terrible adivinando.-Dijo riendo.

-¿Me dirás?-Dije sonriendo.

-Entrara un nuevo alumno.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Recuerdas a la chica del club de periodismo.

-¿Cuál de todas?

-La rubia alta.

-¿La que esta enamorada de Goenji?

-¿No estaba enamorada de Shirou?

-Estoy seguro que era Goenji, pero eso no viene al caso. ¿Ella te dijo?

-Casi, ella le dijo a Haruna y-Lo interrumpí.

-¿Haruna te lo dijo a ti?

-No ella se lo dijo a las chicas y las chicas a Endou y el a nosotros.

-¿Cuándo lo dijo?-Pregunte extrañado, ya que normalmente Endou lo hubiera dicho cuando estemos todos reunidos.

-Cuando estabas dormido.

-¿No lo pudo haber dicho cuando estaba despierto?

-Estoy seguro que nadie se dio cuenta más que yo de que estabas dormido.

-Hablando de eso, deberíamos ir a nuestras habitaciones.

-Tienes razón.-Sonrío.-Aunque no tengo sueño.

-Pues cuenta ovejas, al contrario que tu yo me muero de sueño.-Dije sonriendo mientras me levantaba.

-Dormilón.

-Glotón.-Le dije caminando hacia mi habitación.

-Gracias.-Dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

-De nada.

Ambos reímos

-¡Cierren la boca!-Grito Fudou desde su habitación y ambos nos cubrimos la boca tratando de no reírnos.

-Buenas noches.-Me susurro.

-Gracias, igual.-Dije en un susurro para caminar un poco mas y entrar a mi habitación.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-¿Estas triste?

-¿Triste?

-Si.

-No.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras?

El chico seco sus lagrimas.

-Son lágrimas de rabia.

-¿Rabia?-Pregunto el chico confuso.

-No lo entenderías.

-¿Por qué?

-…..

-No es bueno cargar con todo tu solo.

-…..

-…..

-¿No dirás algo más?-Pregunto extrañado.

-No, creo que a veces guardar silencio y quedarse con al lado de esa persona es el mejor consuelo.-Dijo sentándose a su lado mientras le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa.

\- ….Gracias….-Dijo en un susurro mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

El chico sonrío y por unos segundos pudo ver una sonrisa asomarse en el rostro de quien estaba a su lado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Tornado Drago.-Grito el chico de pelo crema.

-Mano fantasma.-Dijo el chico de la banda parando el tiro.-Buen tiro Goenji.

-El entrenamiento acaba por hoy.-Dijo el entrenador.

-Creí que moriría.-Dijo Kabeyama a lo que todos rieron.- ¿He? ¿Qué hace?-Pregunto.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto Endou mirando en la dirección que veía Kabeyama.-Kazemaru….

El chico se encontraba frente a un balón de futbol, parecía que en cualquier momento lo patearía hacia la portería vacía sin embargo lo tomo en sus manos y lo observo unos segundos antes de lanzarlo con fuerza hacia la portería.

-Iré a darme un baño.-Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

-¿Esta bien?-Pregunto Hiroto.

-….Si, descuida.-Dijo Midorikawa no muy convencido de su respuesta.-Solo esta algo cansado.

 _ **Al otro día….**_

-Parece que se equivoco.-Le dijo Kazemaru a Midorikawa.

-Si, ayer no vino nadie.

-Tal vez no venga nadie nuevo.

-¿Tú crees? Yo estoy seguro que si habrá un alumno nuevo.

-Estoy seguro de que no.

Alumnos.-Llamo el profesor Aku-Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno que espero que reciban bien y ustedes saben lo que sigue.

-Te lo dije.-Susurro Midorikawa.

-Bien tenías razón.-Le susurro Kazemaru.

-¡Silencio!-Grito el profesor a lo que Midorikawa y Kazemaru se callaron.- Entra.

En ese momento entro un chico alto, de cabello negro corto, con un mecho cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y ojos rojos carmín. Su semblante era serio y su mirada tenía la capacidad de intimidar a cualquiera.

-Por favor preséntese.-Dijo el profesor.

\- Soy Dark.

-Curioso nombre joven.

\- No es un nombre señor es un apodo.-Dijo en tono seco.-Si me permite me iré a sentar y espero no ser molestado.

-¿No debería decir su nombre joven?

-Digo lo que se me da la gana.-Dijo mirando de mala manera a el profesor.

Silencio, ¿Es que el alumno nuevo estaba loco? Acababa de hablarle mal al profesor mas odiado, mas temido de todo el colegio…

-Acaba de cavar su tumba.-Pensó Endou.

-*Esto será divertido *.-Pensó Fudou.

-Creo que el profesor lo castigara.-Le susurro Kazemaru a Shirou y a Midorikawa.

-Creo que eso seria lo mejor que le podría pasar.-Dijo Midorikawa.

-Le va a arruinar la vida ese profesor.-Susurro Shirou.

Lo sorprendente fue que el profesor no dijo nada al contrario se dio la vuelta y siguió con la clase.

-*¿Se salvo?*.-Pensó sorprendido Endou.

-Vaya que suerte tuvo…-Susurro Midorikawa.

-¿Será por que es nuevo?-Pregunto Kazemaru en un susurro.

-Cuando yo entre me puso una prueba.-Dijo shirou.

-Es por que a ti te odia.-Susurraron sonriendo Kazemaru y Midorikawa.

-No entiendo el por que.-Susurro Shirou.

-Fubuki si no le interesa la clase y prefiere hablar salga del salón.

-Disculpe, no volverá a ocurrir.

-No le estaba preguntando, salga ahora.

Fubuki suspiro y sin decir nada salio del salón.

-*Pobre Fubuki*.-Pensaron Midorikawa y Kazemaru.


	5. Chapter 4

El timbre sonó y todos salieron disparados menos el alumno nuevo que parecía concentrado escribiendo algo en su cuaderno.

-¿No saldrá?-Pregunto Goenji observando al chico de reojo.

-Parece que no.-Respondió Kidou.-¿Qué estará escribiendo?

-Quien sabe.-Respondió Afrodi.-Ese chico es algo raro.

-¿Raro?-Pregunto Shirou.-Tal vez solo sea tímido, es decir no es fácil ser el nuevo.-Susurro lo ultimo.

-No parece ser la clase de chico tímido, más bien es una mezcla entre Fudou y Tobitaka…..-Respondió Midorikawa recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de los chicos anteriormente nombrados ya que ambos odiaban ser comparados, que los pusieran de ejemplos o simplemente que los usaran en la misma oración.

-Tal vez solo hay que darle la bienvenida he invitarlo al club de futbol.-Sugirió Hiroto.

\- ¿Le compramos flores también?-Ironizo Someoka, mientras Hiroto se cruzaba de brazos he intentaba no enfadarse.

-Pues entonces que estamos esperando.-Dijo sonriendo Endou.

-Endou no creo que sea buena…-Sin embargo vio como el chico ya estaba enfrente al nuevo.-Idea.

-R.I.P Capitán del Raimon.-Susurro para si mismo Kogure.

Todos suspiraron y voltearon a ver en dirección a donde estaba el capitán y Dark.

-Hola, soy Endou, Satoru/Mamoru Endou.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Dark.-Respondió mientras seguía escribiendo.

-Un gusto conocerte, ¿Ya has pensado en que club te unirás?

-No.-Respondió serio.

-Bueno hay muchos clubs interesantes en los que podrías inscribirte, yo me encuentro en el de Futbol, soy el capitán y juego como portero.

\- Te felicito.-Susurro.

-¿Te gustaría unirte?-pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Club de futbol? ¿He?...-Dijo parando de escribir y mirando al castaño.-Lo pensare, ¿Te parece que vaya a ver el entrenamiento?

-Si claro, comienza apenas salidos del horario de clase.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces iré.-Dijo mientras dirigía una mirada hacia donde estaban los demás.-Tus amigos deben de tener curiosidad.

-¿He?

-Deberías ir.-Dijo cerrando su cuaderno para luego guardarlo y salir del salón.

Luego del que chico se fuera, Endou volvió con los demás.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, parece ser alguien simpático.-Dijo sonriendo.-Tal vez se una al club de Futbol.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Kazemaru.

-Si, dijo que se lo pensaría.

-Este bien, aunque cabe la posibilidad que al final decida no unirse.-Dijo Hiroto.

-Si, oigan vamos a comer muero de hambree.-Dijo Endou agarrandose su estomago mientras todos reían.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto llorando

-¿Por qué lloras?

-…

-Es muy raro de ti, es decir nunca muestras tus sentimientos.

-…..-Bajo la cabeza

-¿No me dirás?

-…

\- Como quieras…

-¿Por qué no nos aceptan?

-….

-¿Por qué nos odian?

-Por que nos temen.

-¿Temernos?

-Temen a lo que no conocen, lo que es diferente y tienen a aislarlo…

-No los entiendo…

-Como ellos no nos entienden…

-¿Quieres decirme como te has sentido?

Asintió.

-Me he sentido muy solo.-Susurro.

-Te contare un secretito que será tuyo y mío, ¿Bien?

-¿Cuál secreto?

\- Tú nunca estarás solo por que…


	6. Chapter 5

El entrenamiento estaba apunto de terminar y parecía no haber rastros del nuevo.

-*Parece que no vino*-Pensó Endou con cierta desilusión.

-El entrenamiento acabo.-Dijo el entrenador retirándose.

-Buen entrenamiento chicos.-Felicito Aki sonriendo mientras ella y las demás gerentes les entregaba a cada uno unas botellas de agua.

-Gracias.-Dijo Endou agarrando la botella de agua que le entrego Natsumi.

-Fue interesante verlos entrenar.-Se escucho detrás del, rápidamente Endou volteo encontrándose con Dark.

-¿Nos vistes?-Pregunto sonriendo a lo que Dark asintió.- ¿Dónde estabas que no te vimos?

-En el techo, creí que seria mejor la vista ahí.

-¿En el techo? Pues bajaste bastante rápido.-Dijo Tobitaka cruzándose de brazos, ese chico no le daba buena espina.

-¿Tú eres?-Pregunto viéndolo de arriba a bajo, realmente no le parecía la gran cosa.

-¿Te importa?

-No realmente.

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?

-Para que al menos te sintieras como si fueras alguien importante.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto enojado.

-Vaya, pero si también eres sordo. Te lo repetiría pero no se me da la gana gastar saliva hablando contigo.

-Ahora veras.

-¡Basta!-Grito Aki.

-Hmp.-Dijeron ambos volteando la mirada.

-¿Y esto Dark de donde eres?-Preguntar Haruna.

-De un pequeño pueblo escondido en las sombras.

-Eso quiere decir que no es muy conocido… ¿Verdad?

-Si, exacto ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-Haruna, Otonashi Haruna.

-Eres interesante Haruna.-Dijo

-¿He? Esto, ¿Gracias?-Dijo confundida.

-¿Te unirás al equipo?-Pregunto Endou sonriendo animadamente.

El chico lo observo por unos minutos, tal vez pensando en la proposición de el castaño pero termino asintiendo.

-Seria bueno que diera una demostración de lo que sabe.-Dijo Kidou.

-Si es necesario.-Dijo sin mucha importancia.-Por que no cinco de ustedes contra mi.

te das muchos aires para querer enfrentarte a cinco ¿No crees?-Dijo Someoka cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y tu eres?

-Someoka.

-Pues no eres la gran cosa.-Fue lo único que dijo.

Someoka apretó los puños intentado contener su enfado, pero ¿Quién se creía ese? Fue un pensamiento que se le cruzo por la mente al chico de cabello rosa.

-¿Eres el capitán cierto?-Le pregunto Dark a Endou quien asintió.-Te parece solamente observar y que no allá portero?

-No hay problema por mí.-Dijo sonriendo.-Suerte.

El chico camino hacia la cancha junto con Goenji, Hitoro, Kidou, Kazemaru y Kabeyama, una vez que los chicos estuvieran en su posición.

-Comiencen ustedes.-Dijo Dark dándoles el balón.

-Como quieras.-Dijo Goenji, pasándole el balón a Kidou. Sin embargo el pase no llego por que Dark se hizo con el balón y corrió hacia la portería, Kabeyama y Kazemaru intentaron sacarle el balón pero el chico salto y desde donde estaba grito.

-¡Cold Stabbed!

En ese momento el balón se congelo teniendo a su alredor cuchillas y fue lanzado como un puñal hacia la portería, la cual se termino destruyendo y con ella un árbol que había detrás.

-Vaya.-Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Eso solo fue una pequeña demostración de lo que soy capas.

-Vaya, eso fue ¡Grandioso! ¡Gran tiro Dark, eres asombroso!-Halago Endou.

Dark lo miro unos segundos y frunció el ceño.

-Comos sea, se hace tarde mañana vendré al entrenamiento.-Dijo alejándose de todos.

-Que chico más extraño.-Susurro Afrodi.

-Tal vez pero tiene una gran fuerza de tiro.-Dijo incrédulo Kidou.

-Ni que lo digas, nunca vi un tiro así.-Dijo Goenji sorprendido.


	7. Chapter 6

Dark se dirigió hacia su clase algo pensativo, cuando un chico que vendía corriendo distraídamente choco contra el y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Fíjate por donde vas, idiota.-Dijo Dark molesto

-Eso debería decírtelo yo, podrías haberme esquivado.-Dijo el chico recogiendo sus cosas y levantándose.

-No tendría por que si no hubieras venido corriendo como un animal desbocado.-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Ya me has oído, no sabia que se podría traer animales.

-¡Retira lo que has dicho!-Grito molesto.

-¿Y si no quiero?-Dijo en tono burlón conservando su mirada seria.

-¡Ahora veras!-Grito furioso lanzándose sobre el y dándole un puñetazo, el cual Dark lo esquivo sin problemas.

En unos segundos se encontraban rodeados por alumnos de distintos cursos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Endou acercadote junto con los del equipo.

-El nuevo esta peleando con un alumno.-Dijo un chico del mismo salón que ellos.

-¿Dark? ¿Con quien estará peleando?-Pregunto Aki preocupada.

-¿A eso llamas golpear? Pero si mi abuela golpea mejor que tu.-Se escucho de repente, era la voz del chico que peleaba con el de ojos rojos...

-Hay no…-Susurro Shirou preocupado intentando hacerse lugar dentro de la multitud. Cuando logro llegar quedo atónito al ver a ambos chicos algo golpeados, lanzándose golpes que fallaban y otros que acertaban iba a decir algo pero alguien se le adelanto.

-¡Oigan, ustedes!, ¿¡Qué creen que hacen!?-Llamo el profesor enfadado separándolos.

-Estamos hablando de nuestros sueños y metas.-Dijo sarcásticamente el chico , causando risa entre algunos alumnos presentes.- Por si no lo noto estamos peleando, genio-susurro, sin embargo el profesor logro escucharlo.

-Eso lo tengo bastante claro, ¿Se puede saber la razón?

-¿Tiene que haber una, señor?-Dijo esta vez Dark cruzándose de brazos.

-Así que les gusta tomarme el pelo ¿he?

-Nunca dijimos eso, señor.-Respondieron Dark y el chico

-Bien estoy cansado, ¡Están castigados!

-Pero n-El chico fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Sin peros! ¡Y ustedes a sus clases!-Dijo molesto, retirándose de la escena.

-Como sea.-Susurro Dark dirigiéndose a su clase ignorando las miradas y susurros dirigidos a su persona.

Después de esa pelea las clases pararon tranquilamente, al terminarlas Dark se dirigió a la sala de castigo en el tercer piso, al entrar solo se encontró con el chico de esa mañana.

-Vaya, viniste, creí que te acobardarías y le llorarías al profesor para que te quitara el castigo.-Dijo en un tono burlón.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Dark ignorando el comentario del chico.

-Vaya ¿Me anotaras en tu lista negra?

-Lo haría si no estuviese llena.-Respondió Dark.- Ahora di tu nombre.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Te obligare.

-Aja, me gustaría verlo.

-Tks.

-Soy Atsuya, Fubuki Atsuya.-Dijo sonriendo creídamente.- ¿Quieres mi autógrafo?

-Debería decirte eso yo a ti. Soy Dark.-Dijo imitando la sonrisa.

-Diría que es un gusto pero mi ojo no piensa igual.-Dijo señalando su ojo morado.

-Créeme para mi es un disgusto conocerte, insecto.

-Muy chistoso Emo.

-No me llames así pulgoso.

-¿Hay te hice enojar? Lo siento tanto.-Dijo en un tono burlón sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-. . .

-. . .

-Me caes bien idiota/pulga.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Tks bien siéntete dichoso de conocerme y de que me caigas bien.-Dijo Dark.

-Aja, tú ya puedes presumir que me conoces.-Respondió Atsuya

-¿Y el profesor no viene nunca?-pregunto Dark.

-Me sorprendería que llegara.

-Por cierto menudo nombre tienes, aunque va bien contigo.-Dijo Atsuya.-Es decir eres todo un emo.

-Lo que digas pulgoso.-Contesto Dark rodando los ojos.

-Ni que fuera un perro dijo.-Contesto Atsuya haciendo un puchero.

-No solo eres un animal ruidoso y molesto.-Dijo sonriendo Dark.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Llamas mucho la atención.

-¿Te sorprende?

-No realmente. Pero deberías controlar tu impulso por pelear.

-Sabes que te estoy ignorando.

-Como siempre, al menos no fue nada grave.

-Aja.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Atsuya ¿Qué te he dicho de pelear?

-Que esta mal, y puedo salir herido.-Dijo cansado.

-¿Y por que peleaste con Dark?

-Por que me provoco.

-Creo que eres más impulsivo que otra cosa.

-Como digas Shirou.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Kazemaru**_

Dark, es un chico bastante intimidante y algo cortante, se nota que intentar hacerse su amigo es un tanto difícil…Al menos eso me dio la impresión.

Hay que decir que es distinto a otros chicos nuevos, es decir, la gran mayoría intenta llevarse bien con todos, pero muy pocos lo logran, aunque también están los que intentan pasar desapercibidos, sin embargo, el es lo contrario, parece darle igual llevarse bien o mal con los demás, es muy directo, en ocasiones sarcástico y hasta algo agresivo, hay que decir que llama la atención aunque el no quiera. Es difícil saber que pasa por su mente o simplemente establecer una conversación con el ya que sus respuestas son un tanto cortantes…

Sin embargo, hay que admitir que es muy bueno en el fútbol, tiene una gran fuerza de tiro y es ágil, pero…Su juego en ocasiones se vuelve agresivo, algo que también note y me parece algo extraño es que siempre llega tarde a los entrenamientos y nunca pone una excusa.

-¿Eres el más veloz no?-Me pregunto Dark.

-Si, ¿Por qué?-Pregunte.

-No es nada, pero… ¿No te parece que es muy molesto?

-¿Molesto? ¿De que o quien hablas?

-No es nada.-Dijo el chico saliendo de la cancha para beber algo de agua.

-¿Te has cansado emo?-Pregunto burlonamente Atsuya.

-Si claro, podría correr 15 vueltas a la cancha sin cansarme.-Respondió burlonamente Dark.

-¿A si? Pues yo puedo dar 20 vueltas a la cancha y hacer 12 flexiones.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-El que no pueda mas, paga el almuerzo del otro.

-Trato.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo Dark antes de salir corriendo seguido de Atsuya.

-¿20 vueltas y 12 flexiones? De solo escuchar eso me cansa.-Dijo Kabeyama cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

-¿Creen que lo logren?-Pregunto Endou.

-Bueno mi hermano es muy terco así que supondré que no se echara para tras aunque sus piernas ya no se puedan mover-Respondió Shirou.

-Dark tampoco parece el tipo de chico que se eche para atrás.-Contesto Goenji.

-Tienes razón.-Afirmo Kidou.

-Lo seguiré diciendo una y otra vez, ese chico es raro.-Dijo Afrodi cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Raro? ¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto Aki.

-Simplemente por como es, por como actúa…

-Con ese criterio Endou es un Alien.-Dijo riendo Kazemaru.

-No hables de aliens.-Pidió Midorikawa recordándose a si mismo con el traje de la academia alius y diciendo bueno...Ya saben.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Hiroto.

-Aliens, Alius…

-¡Oh! ¡Rayos!.-Dijo Hiroto mientras cubría su cara algo avergonzada.

-Lo que estuve pensando y llegue a la conclusión es que los trajes de ustedes eran ajustados.-Dijo Natsumi riendo.

-¡No nos recuerdes!-Gritaron ambos.

Reí un poco y voltee mi mirada hacia la cancha, ahí estaban, Atsuya y el parecían correr a la par, sin embargo me pregunte si Dark estaba dando todo lo que tenia en esa "Carrera" o si ni siquiera se estaba esforzando…Es decir he notado que en los entrenamientos no hace el mínimo esfuerzo…Un ejemplo son sus tiros, siguen siendo fuertes de parar, sin embargo no tienen el mismo poder.

-Listo.-Dijeron a la vez y se miraron retadoramente para comenzar a hacer las flexiones.

-Vaya par.-Suspiro Shirou.

-Sin duda se llevan bien.-Dijo Hiroto sonriendo.

-Aunque es extraño hacerse amigo de alguien después de golpearlo.-Dijo Kidou.

-Si.

-Tal vez si te golpeo seamos amigos Kidou-Kun.-Dijo burlonamente Fudou.

-No gracias.-Dijo Kidou.

-Como digas, tu te pierdes de ser amigo del gran Fudou.

\- *Yo diría que mi cara esta agradecida.*

-¡Termine!-Gritaron Atsuya y Dark.-¡Yo gano!

-En tus sueños gane yo.-Dijo Dark

-¿Tú? Buen chiste he ganado yo por que sencillamente soy mejor que tú,Darky.-Dijo burlonamente.

-¿Darky? No te he dado permiso de llamarme así.

-No necesito permiso de nadie.-Dijo Atsuya sin quitar su sonrisa.- ¿Me has pedido permiso para llamarme pulgoso?

-Tks.

\- jajajajaja.-Río.

Concuerdo con Shirou, vaya dúo, si me hubieran preguntado si esos dos serian amigos hubiese negado. De cualquier manera Dark es alguien que se adapta muy bien a las situaciones o al menos eso ha demostrado.

Sin embargo al igual que Afrodi pienso que es alguien extraño...

Poco fuimos recogiendo nuestras cosas.

-Oh no.-Dije.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Endou.

-Me he olvidado de mi libro en el salón.-Dije preocupado.-Se supone que con el haga los deberes que nos mando la Srta Sprice.

-¿Mando deberes?-Pregunto Endou.-¿Que mando?

-Luego te digo, iré por mi libro.

-Bueno, te espero.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Si.

Una vez que llegue a el salón, entre y tome mi libro.

-Así que era tuyo tuve que suponerlo.-Escuche detrás de mi.

-Dark.-Dije volteándolo y mirándolo.

¿Que hacia ahí?

-Sabes yo se lo que eres.

-¿Lo que soy?-Pregunte confuso

-Si, eres un emperador oscuro, no entiendo por que intentas ocultarlo. Es decir te resulta tan molesto como a mi tener que soportarlo.

-¿De que hablas?

El sonrió y salio del salón dejándome un tanto confundido.

Oficialmente ese chico era extraño.


	9. Chapter 8

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Has estado callado.

-Siempre he sido callado.

-Lo había olvidado… ¿Hace cuanto no hablamos?

-Quien sabe.

-Lo estas confundiendo.

-No lo había notado.

-Nunca notas nada.

-Noto lo que me importa…Y eso no me importa.

-Como quieras.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-Deberíamos acercarnos y hablarle.-Propuso Hiroto.

-Ve tú-Dijo Fudou irritado.

-Bien, ¿Alguno quiere venir?

-Yo te acompaño.-Dijo Midorikawa sonriendo.- ¿Kazemaru vienes?

-Lo siento, pero…-Kazemaru suspiro y volteo la mirada.

-Vamos Kaze.-Sonrío Endou.-No nos matara hablar con el un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kazemaru suspirando.

-¿Alguien mas vendrá?-Pregunto Hiroto.

Nadie respondió.

-Como quieran.

Dicho esto fueron a buscar a Dark.

-¿Sabes donde esta?-Pregunto Midorikawa.

\- Emm…No…-Dijo Hiroto sonriendo nerviosamente mientras una gota anime corría por la sien de todos.

-¿Y si nos separamos?-propuso Endou.

-¿Separarnos?

-Así lo encontraremos más rápido.-Dijo sonriendo.-Una vez que lo encontremos podríamos enviar un mensaje,

-¿No te parece demasiado?

-Tal vez.-Dijo Endou saliendo corriendo.-Recuerden enviar el mensaje.

-Vaya… Que remedio.-Dijo riendo Hiroto.-Buscare en el patio.

-Entonces yo buscare en los clubs nunca se sabe.-Dijo sonriendo Midorikawa mientras salía corriendo.

-Iré a la azotea.-Susurro Kazemaru.

Kazemaru se dirigió a la azotea al llegar visualizo la figura de un chico.

-Hola.-Saludo Kazemaru cortésmente acercándose.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te estábamos buscando.

-¿Para que me necesitan?-Dijo apartando la vista del cielo y dirigiéndola hacia Kazemaru.

-Para nada, tan solo queríamos conocerte.

-Ya me conoces.

-Solo de nombre.

-¿No es suficiente?

-…No sabemos nada de ti.

-¿Para que quieren saber de mi?

-Para ser tus amigos.

-¿Amigos? Ja, ¿Quien los necesita?

-….

-Escucha Kazemaru no te metas en asuntos que no te importan, no serán mis amigos y no cambiare mi forma de ser.

-¿Por qué eres así?

-Es mí forma de ser, ¿Al emperador oscuro le molesta?

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-Es lo que eres.

-¡No!

-Ahora estas en negación.-Dijo divertido.

-¿Y tu Dark que eres?

-¿Disculpa?

-Si yo soy un emperador oscuro.-Dijo serio.-¿Tú que rayos eres?

Dark sonrío.

-Tú peor pesadilla Kazemaru, yo soy…


	10. Chapter 9

**Midorikawa…**

Me dirigí corriendo hacia el club de arte, era el último que me faltaba por ver, vaya que ese chico era difícil de encontrar. Al llegar, lo vi, el estaba parado frente a un cuadro.

-Hola.

-Hola, Reize ¿verdad? ¿Del instituto Alien?

¿Cómo rayos el….?

-No, Midorikawa, Midorikawa Ryuugi.

-¿Seguro?-Dijo sacando una foto de su bolsillo y enseñándomela, en esa era yo…Pero en el instituto Alien, rápidamente se la saque y la destruí casi con rabia.

-¿De donde la sacaste?

-¿Realmente importa?

-Si, dime ya, ¿Dónde conseguiste esta foto?

-Es información irrelevante Raize.

-¡Deja De llamarme así!-Grite frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Oh! Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención alterarte.-Dijo sonriendo con burla.

Sentí la rabia acumularse dentro de mí, ¿Es que ese tipo estaba jugando?

\- ¡Solo responde!

-No tienes por que gritarme…Raize…

Apreté los puños… ¿Qué rayos quería?

-Te sientes tan enojado…Frustrado… ¿Cierto? No comprendes que gano diciendo esto ¿Verdad?

Abrí los ojos de golpe, ¿Acaso leyó mi mente?

-Estas confundido….Y hasta sientes miedo.-Dijo riendo.

-Eres Raize el chico que todos odian, lo sabes ¿Cierto? El eslabón más débil.

-¿Q-que?

\- Olvídalo.-Dijo sonriendo.- ¿Qué tan fuerte eres Midorikawa?

-¿Disculpa?

-Admítelo tu también eres una sombra...

-¿Qué?

Sin embargo el ya no estaba…

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-¿Dark?-Pregunto Endou.

-Hola.-Dijo serio.

-Te estaba buscando.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué necesitas?

-Veras los del equipo nos gustaría conocerte más.

-¿Por qué?

\- Pues eres del equipo y nuestro amigo.-Dijo sonriendo Endou.

Dark frunció el ceño levemente.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Has jugado en algún equipo de futbol?

El de ojos rojos sonrío.

-Si, se llamaba Darkness Soul.

-¿Eras el capitán?

-Si, con sinceridad mucho no me sorprendió aún así mi equipo no era nada débil.

-Me hubiera gustado haberme enfrentado contigo en un partido, estoy seguro de que seria asombroso.-Dijo sonriendo.

-….Tal vez fue mejor así.

-¿He?

-Nada.

\- ¿Hoy te sientas con nosotros en el almuerzo?

\- Hmp, me da igual.

-Genial.-Su estomago ruge.-Muero de hambre, ¿Vamos?

-Aja…

-*Eres raro Endou Mamoru/Satoru….*


	11. Chapter 10

\- Chicos, tenemos una alumna nueva, por favor pase y preséntese.

En ese momento entro una chica pálida, de cabello rojo carmesí y ojos amarillos con una sonrisa tierna y dulce.

\- Mi nombre es Nightmare, bueno realmente no es mi nombre es solo un apodo.

\- ¿Cómo el del chico nuevo?-Pregunto un chico.

\- Algo así.-Dijo guiñándole el ojo.-Solo que el mío es mejor.

La chica tomo asiento al lado de Kazemaru dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Espero llevarnos bien, si no lamento decirte que seré la causante de tus pesadillas.-Dijo soltando una risita.

\- ¿Por esa clase de frases viene tu apodo?

La chica río levemente.

-No tengas duda alguna, de que es por algo mucho peor que me concedieron este apodo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Hola, ¿Endou, cierto?

\- ¿He? Si, ¿Como…?-Es interrumpió.

-¿Lo se? Dark me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, y digamos que el es muy bueno describiendo a las personas.

-Hablando de dark, ¿Por qué no ha venido hoy?

-Se ha enterado que tanto yo como dos amigos mas entraremos en el Raimon y se ha…Molestado.

-¿Es que no son amigos?-Pregunto Atsuya

-No lo se, Dark es…Complicado.

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Kazemaru.

-Dark, prefiere no encariñarse o simplemente no confiar en alguien.

-¿Pero por que?

-Si supiese la respuesta hubiera echo mas por el, lo único que puedo hacer es hablar con el, aconsejarlo y estar ahí, pero…A veces me pregunto si Dark…Si el nota mi presencia en tanta oscuridad…-Dijo susurrando lo ultimo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Muchas preguntas, ¿No lo crees?-Respondió seria.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Insistió viéndola a los ojos.

\- Quizás debas averiguarlo por ti mismo.


	12. Chapter 11

_Unas semanas después…._

 _Sabado._

\- ¡He! ¡Idiota! -Llamo un chico de cabello melocotón.-¡Espérame!-

\- ¿Por qué debería?-Pregunto burlonamente el chico de cabello negro y mechón rojo carmesí.

\- Por que, emm, por que.-Es interrumpido.

\- ¡Ya se! Por que soy el mejor, y no puedes vivir sin mi.-Comento divertido el chico.

-¿¡Qué!?-grito el chico de cabello melocotón, no solo sorprendido si no también algo ¿Enfadado?-No te creas tanto

Al escuchar eso el chico de Dark comenzó a reír, sorprendiendo aun más al otro chico.

-¿He? No sabia que los emos reian.-Comento divertido Atsuya.

-Hay mucho que no sabes de mi Pulgoso.-Dijo Dark sonriendo.

-Por cierto, tú amiga Nightmare es algo….Como decirlo….

-¿Extraña?

-Y mucho.

-Si, es su cualidad jajaja, Lady y K son peores.

-¿Lady y K?

-Conocidos como Nightmare.

-Ya, vendrán al Raimon ¿verdad?

-Lo más probable.

-Y tú seguramente no asistirás clases esos días

-Se podría decir…

-¿Tan mal te caen?

-….¿Mal?...

-Si.

-No creo que sea eso…

-…..

-Tienes algo que preguntar hazlo ya.

-A ti te desagrada los del Raimon ¿Verdad?-Pregunto algo ¿serio?

-¿Tan obvio soy?

-¿Por qué?

-Solo me caen mal y punto, no debe haber una razón.

-Claro que debe haber una.

-Mira no todos me caen mal, tu y tu hermano tienen suerte de caerme bien.

-¿Suerte?

-De lo contrario los destruiría.

-…..

-¿Sucede algo?

-Presiento que lo has dicho fuera de una broma.

-Claro que no es una broma. Sería mi misión.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

-Quien sabe, a veces algo o digo cosas por que se me da la gana.

-Dark, ¿Quién eres realmente?

-Soy alguien que lastimaron y quiere su venganza.

-….¿Que,? ¿Quién? ¿Con quien es tu venganza?

-Mi venganza es con el mundo, me ordenaron destruirlos y eso are con o sin la ayuda de el.

-¿El?

Dark sonrió.

-Es un lindo día no crees, ¿Atsuya?-Comento venenosamente Dark, al instante el chico entendió que la conversación había finalizado y aunque tuviese un mal sabor de boca y quería saber todo acerca de lo que este planeaba, decidió no forzar la confianza que el de ojos rojo había mostrado entonces solo asintió y fingió olvidar lo anterior algo que si bien Dark sabia lo que pasaría después, agradecía que este no insistiese.

-¿Se lo dirás a alguien?-Pregunto Dark.

-Quizás si, quizás no...

\- ¿Te haces el interesante?-Pregunto divertido.

-Y tu el misterioso, no te quejes.

\- Como sea.

-Sin embargo, podría saber...Si..

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Quien es el?

\- El, es alguien del equipo, alguien con su toque de maldad.

-...

\- Puedes intentar sacarme información, pero no te diré.

El resto del paso tranquilamente…

 ** _En una heladería_** , un chico de cabellos verdes comía su helado callado y pensativo, preocupando un poco a sus amigos de Sun Garden..

-¿Mido te encuentras bien?-pregunto Ulvida.

-¿He? Si lo siento, continua con lo que me decías.-Respondió esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esta bien…-Dijo no muy convencida

 **Pensamientos de Midorikawa.**

Por qué sus palabras me afectaron tanto….

 _ **-Te sientes tan enojado…Frustrado… ¿Cierto? No comprendes que gano diciendo esto ¿Verdad?**_

¿Enojado? ¿Frustrado?... Si en ese momento me sentía así pero algo dentro de mí….Me decía que no se refería solo a ese momento.

 **-** _ **Eres Raize el chico que todos odian, lo sabes ¿Cierto? El eslabón más débil.**_

Raize….Hace mucho no escuchaba ese nombre….¿Como el….? Creí que lo había olvidado…Luche mucho para que olvidaran ese nombre….

Que todos odian….No ellos….Ellos me perdonaron…El eslabón mas débil…¿En verdad yo…Soy así?

 _ **-Admítelo tu también eres una sombra...**_

Una sombra…

¿Una sombra?

¿A que se refería?

¡Maldición!

Ese chico tiene algo extraño, un aura oscura….

¿Qué es lo que busca?

 **Fin de los pensamientos de Midorikawa.**

-¡Midorikawa!-Grito Hiroto, no solo llamando la atención del de cabellos verde, si no también de los que se encontraban en el local, al notarlo se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza y se hundió en su asiento ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos...

-¿Qué te sucede ahora cabeza de helado?-Pregunto Nagumo.

-Nada, solo estoy algo cansado iré dormir un poco, disculpen.-Dijo levantándose y retirándose ante la mirada preocupada de algunos de sus amigos.


End file.
